Green Eyes
by Mrs Paddy
Summary: James e Lilian estao prestes a se casar.Mas o que acontece quando o noivo se distrai durante a cerimônia? No que será que James estaria pensando e como Lílian reagiria? Inspirada por Coldplay, a minha song é ao 'som' de Green Eyes.


**_Certo, a minha primeira fic é um desastre._**

**_Ainda nao sei mexer bem aqui, mas vou tentando._**

**_Agora essa é sobre o meu casal maais preferido de todos._**

**_Sao 2:00 da manha, eu sem relogio.E estou há mais de duas horas ouvindo Green Eyes do resolvi comentar com a Ana - eu tambem sou Ana xD - , minha amiga, que eu ia fazer uma song._**

**_Ela ja saiu da net, mas a fic tá aqui._**

**_Espero que gostem e que comentem!_**

**_P.S.:É pra Lil, pra Ana e pra Isa._**

**_To devendo milhares de fics para milhares de pessoas u.u_****_

* * *

_**

_**Green Eyes**_

James estava impaciente e altar de uma igreja, com poucos convidados, ele esperava Lílian Evans.

Era um dia que ele havia esperado por muito tempo, desde que conhecera a ruivinha.

-Ei, ei, ei..Calma ai Pontas! Não é o fim do mundo! – disse Sirius, tentando acalmar o maroto, que estava quase saindo da igreja para ir buscar Lílian.

-Não é o fim do mundo..Mas e se ela não vier? E se ela pensar em fugir?

-Ela não é dessas coisas e você deveria saber fica quieto ai que ela já vai vir! – disse Alice Longbottom, amiga do casal e que havia se casado recentemente com Frank Longbottom.

-Isso mesmo, fica quieto ai Pontas! Não confia na mulher que vai ter é? – disse Remus, segurando James no altar, ao lado de Sirius.

De repente, começa a tocar a marcha nupcial e James para.

-Que musica estranha.

-É a marcha nupcial seu idiota.

-O que você entende disso Almofada? Você nunca casou.

-Mas vi a Alice casar.

-E você estava no hospital, calem-se. Pontas você fica aqui, Almofadinhas vai pro teu lugar que eu vou pro meu. – disse Remus, soltando James e indo se sentar no banco da igreja.

Lílian estava na porta da igreja, com um longo vestido branco e um véu por cima do rosto, mas de longe via-se seu sorriso.O sr Evans estava ao lado dela, feliz, mas com receio de casar sua filha com um homem que ele pensava ser inconseqüente.

James olhava de longe e só faltava sorrindo que nem bobo.

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**(Querida você é uma rocha)**_

_**Upon which I stand**_

_**(Sobre a qual eu me sustento)**_

_**And I come here to talk**_

_**(E eu vim aqui para conversar)**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**(Espero que você entenda)**_

Lílian passava pelo meio da igreja com seu pai, com todos olhando para seu vestido branco, longo e bonito que chamava atenção?

Ou talvez o sorriso no rosto.

Podiam até estar surpresos por verem Lílian se casando com o homem que ela demonstrou tanto ódio nos tempos de escola.

Mas o que realmente chamava atenção eram os olhos de Lí brilhando de tanta felicidade.

Qualquer um que olhasse nos olhos verdes de brilhantes da ruiva, perdia-se numa imensidão verde e brilhante..

-É bom cuidar bem da minha filha, senão já viu hein rapaz? – disse o sr Evans com um sorriso no rosto.

-É mais fácil ela me maltratar do que...Ai! – Lílian deu um tapa em James e o maroto ficou esfregando a mão no local em que ela bateu. – Dói sabia?

-É pra doer mesmo!

-Faz isso comigo não ruiva.

-Ah, eu faço. – Lílian sorriu repente os dois pareciam ter se esquecido que estavam prestes a se casar.

Ouviu-se o padre fazer um barulho estranho com a boca lá no não sabia pigarrear.

-Ahn.. – Lílian foi ao altar, com o rosto meio corado, enquanto todos Petúnia.

Ela achava um absurdo a irmã ser uma 'aberração'.Imagine, ser cunhada de outra aberração.E ela estava lá contra sua vontade.

James sorriu marotamente para Lílian, que retribuiu piscando o olho.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Lílian Evans e James Potter. – disse o padre, fazendo todos que estavam murmurando se calarem.

James e Lílian se entreolharam.O garoto também percebeu o brilho diferente no olhar dela, e ficou olhando para ele, desligando-secompletamente de tudo que estava à sua volta.

O maroto começou a lembrar-se dele e de Lílian antes do casamento.

_**The green eyes**_

_**(Os olhos verdes)**_

_**Yeah the spotlight**_

_**(Sim, o reflector)**_

_**Shines upon you**_

_**(Brilha sobre você)**_

_**How could**_

_**(E como poderia)**_

_**Anybody**_

_**(Alguém)**_

_**Deny you?**_

_**(N**__**egar-te?)**_

"_-Plataforma é isso? – James ouvia uma garota ruiva se perguntando e começou a observá-la._

_A pequena ruiva olhou para os lados e encontrou um guarda e de repente ouviu-a perguntando novamente sobre a Plataforma._

_-Moço, pode me informar onde é essa plataforma? – James viu a ruiva entregando um papel ao guarda e logo em seguida viu o guarda rindo._

_-Não existe essa ê está querendo brincar comigo é mocinha? – disse o guarda, rindo e divertindo-se com a situação. – Tome, compre uma boneca e pare de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com as pessoas. – o guarda deu uma moeda para a menina ruiva e saiu andando e rindo._

_A garota ruiva ficou nervosa e jogou a moeda no chã não conseguia parar de olhar para tivesse gostado da cara dela, quando ficou nervosa._

_-Isso não está acontecendo.Não passou de uma brincadeira! – James ouvia a garota bufar e jogar o papelzinho no chão._

_-Vamos meu filho? Já está na hora. – James olhou para a mulher que o sua mãe._

_-Calma mãe, acho que tem uma garota perdida vou ajudá-la, sei como passar. – James sorriu para a mãe que retribuiu o sorriso e logo em seguida passou pelo muro que dividia as plataformas 9 e 10 da estação de trem._

_James foi até a garota e disse._

_-É só passar entre as plataformas 9 e 10. – sorriu para a garota, que olhava para ele com uma expressão desconfiada. – Eu também vou._

_A menina parecia não acreditar nele._

_-Ah, vamos lá! – James puxou a garota pela mão e pegou tudo que ela trazia na mã repente os dois passaram entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e a bela garota ruiva olhou tudo em volta._

_Como poderia estar acontecendo isso com ela? Como ela passou por um muro entre as duas plataformas?_

_Será que aquilo era mesmo real?_

_-De nada viu? Meu nome é James Potter, e o seu? – disse o pequeno garoto moreno, sorrindo e devolvendo as coisas da menina._

_-Lilian Evans."_

_-_James? Você está ai? – Lílian começou a passar a mão na frente do rosto de James, que sem perceber, ainda estava olhava Lílian.

-Ah, oi.

-James Potter, o senhor aceita a senhorita Lílian Evans como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la pelo resto de sua vida?

_**I came here with a load**_

_**(Eu cheguei aqui com um fardo)**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**(E ele me parece tão mais leve)**_

_**Now I've met you**_

_**(Agora que eu te encontrei)**_

_**And honey you should know**_

_**(Querida, você deveria saber)**_

_**That I could never go on**_

_**(Que eu nunca poderia continuar)**_

_**Without you**_

_**(Sem você)**_

-Aceito. – disse, sorrindo.

-Lílian Evans, a senhorita aceita o senhor James Potter como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo pelo resto de sua vida?

-Aceito. – Lílian agora limpava uma lágrima de seus olhos.

_**Green eyes**_

_**(Olhos verdes)**_

James voltou a se perder em seus não estava ouvindo o sermão do falar a verdade, ele preferia prestar atenção em sua noiva, ou estar fazendo algo melhor do que ouvir o padre.

"_-Não Potter! Eu não vou sair com você! Dá pra me esquecer? – James se lembrava da vez em que se declarou para Lílian e logo em seguida a chamou para sair._

_Mais um dia em que ele tentou em vã subiu para o dormitório, pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever._

_No dia seguinte, ele viu Lílian e colocou o bilhete no bolso do casaco, para entregar para ela na aula de ele havia se esquecido de que o bolso estava furado._

_Por uma coincidência, ou apenas mais uma daquelas ironias do destino.Lílian havia voltado para pegar um livro que ela tinha deixado em cima da cama e achou o bilhete no chão, no meio do Salao da Torre da Grifinória._

_Era inconfundí abriu o que era pra ém mais em Hogwarts endereçava cartas para ela como "Para a futura senhora Potter". _

Já não sei mais viver sem ter você.Já não agüento mais a sua desconfianç te amo demais Lílian Evans, quando você vai entender isso? Por você, eu iria a pé de Hogwarts até Beauxbatons.

Beauxbatons não, porque tem meninas, e você não ia , nós sabemos que você me ama.E eu não vejo mais graça em tentar ser seu eu continuo aqui, lutando por você.Ok, eu não sou bom o que importa é que eu te amo.

James Potter"

_**Honey you are the sea**_

_**(Querida, você é o mar)**_

_**Upon which I float**_

_**(Sobre o qual eu flutuo)**_

_**And I came here to talk**_

_**(E eu vim aqui para conversar)**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**(Eu acho que você deveria saber)**_

Ele se lembrava do tapa que tomou e dos gritos que Lílian -se tambem dela ter rasgado o bilhete na sua frente e de como ficou ele sabia que toda aquela aflição e tristeza por havia acabado.

-Oi? Eu disse que você pode colocar a aliança na noiva já, meu filho. – disse o padre, achando estranho o comportamento de nunca viu um noivo tão distraído quanto James.

James olhou nos olhos de Lílian e, sorrindo, colocou a aliança nela, e vice-versa.

_**The green eyes**_

_**(Que, olhos verdes,)**_

_**You're the one that**_

_**(Você é aquela que)**_

_**I wanted to find**_

_**(Eu queria encontrar)**_

_**Anyone who**_

_**(E qualquer um)**_

_**Tried to deny you**_

_**(Que tentasse te negar,)**_

_**Must be out of their mind**_

_**(Deveria estar maluco)**_

-Pode beijar a noiva. – disse o padre, feliz.

James puxou Lílian pela cintura, sorriu, afastou o véu da frente do rosto da garota e lhe deu um beijo a garota e a carregou no colo, saindo da igreja, enquanto os convidados começavam a jogar arroz.

-Pra que o arroz Lil?

Lílian riu.

Era tão bom ver ela pelas escadas e entrou num novidade pra ele.

-Olha só.O que é isso?

-É um carro prestou atenção na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas não?

-Nã que enforcava as aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Você nunca me enganou. – Lílian ria e acenava para os amigos que estavam fora do carro.

James parou e começou a pensar novamente.

"_-Aonde nós vamos? A gente tem que ir ajudar o Remmie lembra? A Mel... – James puxava Lílian pela mão, levando ela para um lugar jardim que ficava nos arredores de Hogwarts e que Lílian nunca tinha visitado. – Por que estamos aqui? O que estamos fazendo e.. – James deu um beijo em Lílian, que o empurrou._

_-Eu estava tentando te que eu estava Lílian, vamos lá.._

_-Não vou sair contigo._

_-Nesse caso.. – James tirou uma caixinha do bolso, ajoelhou e abriu a caixa – Quer namorar comigo Lílian Evans?_

_Lílian sorriu, ajoelhou-se e deu um beijo em James." _

_**'Cause I came here with a load**_

_**(Porque eu cheguei aqui com um fardo)**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**(E este me parece tão mais leve)**_

_**Since I've met you**_

_**Desde que te encontrei)**_

_**And honey you should know**_

_**(Querida, você deveria saber)**_

_**That I could never go on**_

_**(Que eu nunca poderia continuar)**_

_**Without you**_

_**(Sem você)**_

-James, você anda cheirando pó de flu? – Lílian estava novamente passando a mão na frente do rosto de James.

-Ahn..Não. – James riu.

-Parece que está o senhor está pensando em outra? – Lílian começou a dar tapas em James, que segurou sua mão.

-Eu não estou pensando em outra! – James olhou sério para os olhos de Lílian.

_**Green eyes**_

_**(Olhos verdes)**_

_**Green eyes**_

_**(Olhos verdes)**_

-Então no que é?

-Em nós, em mim, em você.Em como você me rejeitava. – James riu e soltou a mão de Lílian.

-Não precisa me lembrar disso. – Lílian cruzou os braços e fez bico.

-Quem deveria estar com esse bico era eu, e não você.Eu que fui rejeitado durante milhões de que apanhei e fui humilhado publicamente! – James tentava não rir.

-Mas, te casados.E, eu sempre te amei, só não queria dizer, eu pensava que você não era o tipo de garoto certo pra mim.

-Eu sempre fui o certo pra você.Você que não percebia. – James deitou Lílian no seu colo e tirou o véu da frente do rosto da garota.

-É, eu que não percebia.

Por longos minutos os dois se olharam.

-Não vai dar pra ficar olhando pra você.Senhora Evans Potter. – James riu e deu um beijo em Lílian.

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**(Querida, você é uma rocha)**_

_**Upon which I stand...**_

_**(Sobre a qual eu me sustento)

* * *

**_


End file.
